hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet
Bullet is the sixth single by Hollywood Undead off of their album American Tragedy. Official Lyrics My legs are dangling off the edge The bottom of the bottle is my only friend I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone My legs are dangling off the edge A stomach full of pills didn't work again I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone Gone too far, yeah, I'm gone again It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends One's a bottle of pills and one's a bottle of gin I'm twenty stories up, yeah, I'm up at the top I polished off this bottle, now it's pushing me off Asphalt to me has never looked so soft I bet my momma found my letter, now she's calling the cops I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it 'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent 'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is I've been trying too long with too dull of a knife But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice I never bought a suit before in my life But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow My legs are dangling off the edge The bottom of the bottle is my only friend I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone My legs are dangling off the edge A stomach full of pills didn't work again I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone We hit the sky, there goes the light No more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream When you can't dream, well, what's life mean? We feel a little pity but don't empathize The old are getting older, watch a young man die A mother and a son and someone you know Smile at each other and realize you don't You don't know what happened to that kid you raised What happened to the father who swore he'd stay I didn't know 'cause you didn't say Now Momma feels guilt, yeah, Momma feels pain When you were young and never thought you'd die Found that you could but too scared to try Looked in the mirror and you said goodbye Climbed to the roof to see if you could fly So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow My legs are dangling off the edge The bottom of the bottle is my only friend I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone My legs are dangling off the edge A stomach full of pills didn't work again I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone I wish that I could fly way up in the sky Like a bird so high, oh, I might just try I wish that I could fly way up in the sky Like a bird so high, oh, I might just try Oh, I might just try Background vocals *Danny sings the entire chorus with Charlie Scene. *Matt Mayes sings the entire chorus with Charlie Scene. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Danny - background vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, guitar, mixing, percussion, production, programming *Petra Christensen - vocals *Matt Mayes - background vocals *Daren Pfeifer - drums Trivia *This song was recorded and mixed by Griffin Boice, with the assistance of Ken Dudley, at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *The drums were recorded by Griffin Boice, with the assistance of Ken Dudley and Sean Curiel, at NRG Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *This song was remixed by a fan known as Kushaal Virdi (who went under the stage-name "Kay V") for the remix album American Tragedy Redux. It was included as a bonus track on the album. Virdi won the contest held by the band for who could make the Bullet remix using just the official instrumental and official acapella of the original song. *Before the confirmation of Petra Christensen (Griffin Boice's daughter) being the child vocalist at the end of the song, rumors spread that it was actually Ava Ragan (Johnny 3 Tears' daughter) applying the vocals. *The official clean version of the song censors the titular "bullet" from the chorus. **The words "slit" and "pills" are also censored during the chorus. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice